


Day #22: Baby It's Cold Outside

by Accal1a



Series: December Nickels Insanity [22]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Movie Night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Nick and Kelly snuggle under their new quilt and watch DVDs.





	Day #22: Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Linked to Day #21.

"Die Hard is a Christmas movie!"

"Die Hard is _not_ a Christmas movie!"

"It's literally _set at Christmas_!"

"That doesn't make it a Christmas movie!"

Nick took the remote from Kelly, pointedly leaving Netflix hovering over the Die Hard title card, causing the trailer to play.

Kelly reached across to pluck it out of his hands and Nick raised his hand above his head. Kelly clambered over the sofa to get to him, but Nick slipped out from under the quilt Mara had made them and stood up, his hand above his head. Kelly looked at him for a moment, then got a wicked glint in his eye and wrapped himself entirely up in the blanket. 

Two could play at that game.

Nick realised his mistake a second too late. He lowered the remote in his hand and walked back towards the sofa and his warm and snuggly fiancé.

"Nope." Kelly said, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself.

Nick sat and tried to pull the edge of the blanket free, but was impeded by Kelly holding on to the blanket edges with both hands, the other end of the blanket firmly wrapped around and under him.

"Kels, it's _cold_." Nick said in his most pitiful voice.

"Tough." Kelly said, burrowing deeper into the blanket warmth. "You can come back in when you agree we can watch Arthur Christmas."

"Kels, we're not watching Arthur Christmas."

"Then you're not coming in. I declare the blanket mine!"

"That blanket has literally got my name on it." Nick laughed.

"This blanket is on the side of the righteous!" Kelly declared, giggling.

"Oh my God you're a complete dork."

Kelly burrowed even deeper, until only his eyes could be seen and he hummed appreciatively in the warmth.

"Kels…" Nick tried again, reaching for the blanket.

"My way or the highway, Nicko."

"I don't negotiate with terrorists!" Nick cried, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"You're not a terrorist if you're right!" Kelly crowed.

"That's not…there's so much wrong with what you just said."

Kelly was laughing so hard he let go of the blanket, and Nick pounced, almost depositing Kelly on the floor as he unwound the thing from his fiancé.

"Now _I'm_ cold." Kelly grumbled.

Nick put his arm over the back of the sofa and Kelly snuggled into his embrace, pulling the blanket up over both of them.

"Arthur Christmas, _then_ Die Hard?" Nick suggested.

Kelly shrugged. "I'm good with either."

Nick looked at his lover, who had a goofy grin on his face and couldn't help but kiss the smile off him. The trailer for Die Hard continued to play in the background as they made out. 

They'd pick a film later.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
